Le Monstre perdu
by AnastasiaPotter
Summary: Mercedes la détestait, elle voulait être la meilleure donc Mercedes a changé. Le problème c'est quand vous vous réveillez 18 ans plus tard et que la seule personne qui vous tolère est votre ex-meilleur ami, vous êtes perdu.


Le Monstre perdu

J'ai du talent, je le sais mais évidemment c'est toujours Miss Berry sur le devant de la scène et au revoir aux autres. Le pire c'est que tout le monde trouve ça normale mais moi Mercedes Jones je vais leur prouver que je serais une meilleure chanteuse, plus talentueuse et plus connue qu'elle ne le sera jamais.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

J'ouvris les yeux, la première chose que je vis c'est un visage. J'ai l'impression de le connaître et pourtant je ne vois pas.

«-Mercedes, tu m'as foutu une de ces peurs. » Cette voix je la connais.

« -Kurt c'est toi ?

-Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre. » Il me regarde l'air sévère comme si personne à part lui ne voulait de moi.

« -Tu es bizarre, tu es plus vieux.

-Mercedes quel âge as-tu ? » Il me regarde comme si j'étais étrange mais c'est lui qu'il l'ait avec cette question.

«-J'ai 18 ans Kurt. » Il partit en courant et je le vis revenir avec un docteur.

Il me posa plein de sorte de question et là j'appris que je n'avais pas 18 ans mais 36 ans. J'ai perdu 18 ans de ma vie, 18 ans de souvenir.

On me garda encore un peu à l'hôpital puis j'ai pu sortir. Kurt ne voulait pas que je vive toute seule chez moi pour l'instant. Je suis toujours seule à 36 ans comme quoi ma vie ne s'est pas améliorer. Kurt m'invita donc chez lui.

« -Une chose, commença-t-il, je suis marié. » Génial je vais avoir le privilège de le voir étaler son bonheur avec Blaine.

« -Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire. » Répondis-je assez agressivement.

« -Eh bien mon mari ne t'aime pas.

-Quoi et pourquoi Blaine ne m'aime pas ? » Blaine et moi sommes plutôt amie, je ne comprends pas.

« -Blaine n'est pas mon mari. » Là c'est bon c'est un rêve c'est ça c'est pas possible autrement. « Mon mari est Sebastian. » Non en fait c'est une autre dimension, il faudrait que j'ai l'esprit vraiment déranger pour les imaginer ensemble.

Mon expression dû le faire rire car son rire résonna dans la limousine. Tiens d'ailleurs je n'avais pas fait attention, Kurt a une limousine c'est assez impressionnant.

« -Sebastian est en voyage donc pendant deux semaines on sera tous les deux, je t'expliquerais les choses que tu veux savoir mais pas avant demain. J'ai du travail aujourd'hui. »

Nous arrivâmes chez lui, sa maison est aussi impressionnante que le fait qu'il est une limousine. Il me fit entrer chez lui, j'adore cette maison, ou plutôt ce manoir. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de contempler plus. Kurt me poussa pour monter les escaliers.

« -Voici ta chambre, dors et demain je répondrais à tes questions. » Fut la dernière chose qu'il me dit de la soirée.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Le lendemain, à la table du petit-déjeuner je ne pus m'empêcher de le fixait. Kurt était mignon à l'époque du lycée, c'est étrange de dire ça quand on pense qu'il y a quatre jours je venais de sortir de la salle du Glee Club en furie. Maintenant, à 36 ans, Kurt est juste très beau, il a perdu ses rondeurs enfantines, il fait plus male, ses yeux sont magnifiques et il a définitivement changé de look.

« -Ce n'est pas bien de mater un homme marié Miss Jones. » Dit-il avec un sourire en coin qui me rappelait étrangement un certain Warbler.

« -Je ne matais pas, je te comparais avec ton toi plus jeune.

-Allez commençons que veux-tu savoir ? » Dit-il en me coupant la parole. Il avait l'air étrangement las en me posant cette question mais ma curiosité fut telle que je n'y pris pas attention.

« -Que suis-je devenue ? » Je vis à son visage que je n'aimerais pas la réponse.

« -Tu es devenu exactement ce que tu voulais Jones. » Son visage se tordit en une grimace. « Une star, plus grande que Whitney Houston mais surtout plus grande que Rachel Berry. » Ses yeux se mirent à pétiller, il parlait avec tellement de rancœur que j'en fus surprise. « Autre chose ? »

« -Qu'est devenu Rachel ?

-Elle est morte. Un accident d'avion. » Je suis mortifiée, je la détestais mais pas au point de vouloir sa mort.

« - Dis-m'en plus.

-Elle est devenu ce qu'elle voulait, une grande star de Brodway, elle était mariée, a un enfant. Et si tu veux savoir son mari est Noah enfin Puck et sa fille s'appelle Sarah.

-Que sont-ils devenus ? » Là encore je sus que la réponse n'allait pas me plaire.

« -Puck, il était dans l'avion avec elle. » Je sens des larmes sur mes joues mais cela n'empêcha pas Kurt de continuer. « Quant à Sarah elle aurait dû vivre chez sa marraine, Quinn mais la mort de ses deux meilleurs amis l'a tellement secoué qu'elle en est tombé dans l'alcool puis la drogue. Santana s'occupe d'elle comme elle peut mais ce n'est sûrement pas facile de voir sa femme comme ça. » Je relevais la tête étonné Quinn et Santana ensemble ? «-Le parrain était Finn mais il est mort lui aussi, il était dans l'avion.

-Qui d'autre était dedans ? » Il me regarda, jamais je ne pourrais oublier ce regard tellement amère, tellement bouleversé.

« -Il y avait Tina, Brittany, Blaine, Joe mais aussi ta fille. » J'ai eu une fille. « Qu'est-ce que je te disais, ah oui, Sarah est donc élever par le frère de Noah, Jake et s…

-Attend, j'ai une fille ? » Le coupais-je.

« -Oui tu as eu une fille, avec Sam » Sam ? Je me suis remis avec lui. « N'espère pas trop Jones, lui et toi ça s'est terminé rapidement. Avant de me couper laisse-moi t'expliquer. Tu étais tellement ivre de ton bonheur, de ton succès que tu es tombé telle les plus grandes stars. Un jour tu décidas de réunir le Glee club chez toi à Los Angeles, tout le monde étant à New-York et toi aussi, tu offris ton avion personnel pour notre utilisation. Mais ayant des responsabilités des personnes comme Quinn, Santana, moi et d'autres devions venir plus tard. Le jour J tu t'es endormi, l'avion est partit sans toi, le problème Jones c'est que tu ne fais même pas attention à tes affaires, l'avion était en mauvais était. Ils sont tous mort parce que ton orgueil t'as fait acheter un avion dont tu t'en foutais. » Mes larmes continuent mais celle de Kurt viennent d'arriver. «Rachel avait 27 ans, Jones, 27 ans, elle allait avoir le droit à son Tony Award, sa fille a perdu ses parents à l'âge de 5 ans, ta fille en avait 7. Tu es donc devenu ce que tu voulais une star plus grande que Rachel Berry mais en même temps tu es devenu un monstre. »

Je partis en courant dans la chambre que Kurt m'avait attribué, je m'écroulais dans le lit en pleure. Comment aurais-je pu savoir qu'une petite haine telle que celle-ci aurait conduit à ce massacre ? Kurt me hait peut-être mais pas au point que je me déteste.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kurt était assis dans son salon, il se sentait affreux, cette Mercedes-là n'était pas la Mercedes qui avait causé du mal mais cela faisait neuf ans qu'il se retenait de lui dire quoi que ce soit en souvenir de leur amitié. Après cet évènement il devint son soutien, lorsqu'elle buvait trop, il la raccompagnait chez elle, lorsqu'elle allait chez Sam et restait devant sa porte pendant des heures à hurler qu'elle était désolée c'est lui qui la rapportait chez elle. Sebastian ne comprenait pas pourquoi il faisait ça, après tout il la détestait. Mais Kurt ne faisait pas ça pour elle mais pour les autres et surtout pour Rachel.

_Flashback_

_« -Tu sais Kurt, j'ai été horrible étant plus jeune…_

_-Je ne dirais pas horrible mais plutôt casse-pied. » Ils rigolèrent tous les deux mais elle redevint sérieuse._

_« -J'ai fait du mal à certaine personne, Finn, Quinn, Tina, Toi et Mercedes. Vous m'avez tous pardonné, fait comme si de rien n'était sauf Mercedes elle est emprisonnée dans sa tête Kurt. Elle veut être la meilleure et crois-moi c'est la meilleure façon pour tout perdre alors promet-moi qu'ensemble nous ne la laisserons pas s'effondrer. »_

_Mercedes avait déjà changé mais pas au point qu'elle était à ces 36 ans. Kurt avait encore l'espoir qu'elle redevienne la Mercedes du lycée._

_« -D'accord nous l'aiderons ensemble. » Promit-il._

_Fin du flashback_

Il avait au moins tenu une part de cette promesse.

XXXXXXXXXX

J'entendis frapper à la porte mais je ne voulais pas voir Kurt, je crus qu'il allait me laisser tranquille mais non il entra tout de même.

« -Désolé, je ne voulais pas être aussi abrupte. » Ses excuses étaient certes sincères mais je sais qu'il avait pris plaisir à me raconter cela. J'ai peut-être changé mais je ne suis pas la seule.

« -Qu'est devenu Sam après… l'accident ?

-Tu buvais, Sam était malheureux et toi tu buvais alors il est partit vivre avec Mike et Artie, tous les trois avaient perdu quelqu'un et se retrouvait seule. Mais quand tu as commencé à le harceler. Il est parti en Irlande rejoindre Rory, qui est après tout son meilleur ami. Une chose en a entraîné une autre et maintenant ils sont ensemble. Ils vivent tous les deux à New-York près de Santana et Quinn. Sam aide Quinn à s'en remettre parce Quinn veut aller mieux, ce que tu ne voulais pas. Rory et lui on adopter une petite fille, elle a aujourd'hui 3 ans, elle s'appelle Emma Margareth Evans…

-Comment s'appelait ma fille ?

-Elle s'appelait Margareth. Comme tu vois Sam cherche encore à l'avoir auprès de lui. » Je me sens mal, je n'arrive pas à croire à ce que je suis devenu.

« -Je ne veux plus rien savoir Kurt. » Pleurais-je. Il ne parla pas, ne me consola pas mais resta avec moi durant plus d'une heure où je ne fis que pleurais avant de m'endormir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

« -Mercedes, réveille-toi. Oh mon dieu Mercedes, appelez une ambulance s'il vous plaît quelqu'un.

-Rachel ?

-Oh mon dieu Mercedes ne bouge pas, tu as été percuté par une voiture. S'il vous plaît que quelqu'un m'aide. » Cria-t-elle.

« -Tu es vivante. » Elle me regarda, elle pleurait … pour moi

« -Tu vas t'en sortir Mercedes. » Je vais peut-être mourir, tant mieux comme ça je ne causerais pas de massacre.

« -Mon dieu, quelqu'un à l'aide. »

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

« -Quoi ? Tu veux dire que j'étais marié à cette espèce de suricate sournois. » Cria Kurt.

« -C'est ce j'ai dit et Rachel était marié à Puck, ils avaient une fille ensemble.

-Tu as dû prendre un sacré coup sur la tête pour imaginer tout ça.

-J'ai même était jusqu'à inventer que Puck avait un frère tu t'en rends compte.

-Pas un deuxième Puckerman, pitié. » Nous rigolâmes tous les deux, cela me faisait du bien de le voir aussi heureux et pas comme le Kurt de mon rêve.

« -En tous cas ce rêve m'a fait prendre conscience que jamais je ne deviendrais un monstre. M'aideras-tu à ne pas me perdre ?

-Evidemment et crois-moi je ne saurais pas le seul à tes côtés. »

Tout le Glee Club était venu me voir pour me parler, j'ai des amis à moi d'y faire attention.

**GleeGleeGleeGlee**

**J'ai aucune idée du comment mes venu cette fic, pourquoi Mercedes pourquoi tout ça surtout qu'en ce moment j'ai pas trop d'inspiration et que Glee me tape sur les nerfs.**

**Ce n'est pas un chef d'œuvre mais bon. Faites-en ce que vous voulez.**


End file.
